Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Palawan - Battle of the ORGs |nextseason= }} Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater - Fans vs Favorites is the ninth season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'Different Slogan:' For the second time in Rockstar Survivor ORG history; after six seasons since Turtle Islands, Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater used a different slogan. The "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" slogan was replaced by "Secure, Sneak, Survive" for this season. *'Fans vs Favorites:' 10 new contestants (all of whom are ultimate fans of Survivor) will face 10 of the Rockstar Survivor ORG's optimum favorites. Empakai was the tribe of Fans, while Olmoti was comprised of the Favorites. *'Production Team Made Mangatars:' For Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater, the team decided to remake all contestants mangatars based off of the ones the contestants sent in, all tribe mates wearing the same clothes and background so they match their tribe colors. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Its purpose is to, one way or another, negate all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. Those Idols are usable until 5 castaways are left in the game. *'Tribe Switch:' When there were 16 castaways left in the game, there was a tribe switch. The highest scorer of each tribe from the previous challenge became the tribe captains, respectively. First, they picked one member from the opposing tribe, then to their own tribe, they did schoolyard pick alternately. *'Triple-Power Challenge:' It is the alternative to Immunity Challenge post-merge until Final 5. Aside from individual immunity, the winner of the challenge would also get additional powers for Tribal Council, such as the following: **''Twin Vote:'' A power to cast two votes against a castaway. ***It can't be split into two separate votes ***It should be used immediately on the succeeding tribal council ***It can't be passed/given to other castaways **''Discount Vote:'' A power to nullify "one vote" against a castaway. ***In the event that the Triple-Power Challenge winner cast a discount vote to a castaway who received 0 vote, his/her twin vote would be automatically counted as "one vote" only, and the discount vote would be nullified. ***The twin vote and discount vote will be read as a normal single vote and would not be labeled as such. Brainstorming/Hosting Team Castaways The Game Pre-Merge Notes: * Due to Snake Island twist, this Tribal Council was held to vote people back into the game. Post-Merge *The Twin Vote and Discount Vote are presented to the winner of the Triple-Power Challenge. The name under Twin Vote and Discount Vote is who the immunity winner used the vote power on. Voting History Main Game } | | | | | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Tine | — | | — | | | | — | — | | — | | | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Corey | | — | | — | | colspan="5" | | | | colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | | align="left"|JA | — | | — | | | | — | — | | — | | | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Perry | | — | | — | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan="10" bgcolor="darkgrey"| | | | |- | | align="left"|Red | — | | — | | — | — | — | | — | | colspan="14" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|JJ | | — | | — | | | — | — | | colspan="15" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|Roby | — | | — | | — | — | — | | colspan="16" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|Andrew | | — | | — | — | — | bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="17" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|TJ | | — | | — | | | colspan="18" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|Jo | — | | — | ; JA}} | colspan="20" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|Lukas | — | | colspan="22" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | | align="left"|Tom | | colspan="23" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |} Notes: * In Episode 4, Jo, Miguel and Noah received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for two consecutive non-submissions of challenge scores, Jo was voted out by 7-2-2-1 vote. * In Episode 5, Gavin received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for two consecutive non-submissions of challenge scores, Corey was voted out by 6-1-1-1 vote. * In Episode 15, Sheryl received a penalty vote at Tribal Council for two consecutive non-submissions of challenge scores, she was voted out by 5-2 vote. Snake Island } | align="left"|Corey | colspan="2" bgcolor="grey"| | | | | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Returned'' |- | | align="left"|Donavan | | - | | | | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Returned'' |- | | align="left"|JJ | colspan="5" bgcolor="grey"| | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left"|Red | colspan="5" bgcolor="grey"| | | | bgcolor="gray"|''Eliminated'' |- | | align="left"|Roby | colspan="4" bgcolor="grey"| | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="3"| |- | | align="left"|TJ | colspan="3" bgcolor="grey"| | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="4"| |- | | align="left"|Jo | colspan="1" bgcolor="grey"| | - | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="5"| |- | | align="left"|Lukas | | bgcolor="gray"|''Disqualified'' | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="6"| |- | | align="left"|Tom | | bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan="7"| |} Trivia Category:Seasons